


The Stegosaurus Skull

by No_stop_you_dont_understand



Category: Original Work
Genre: Museums, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_stop_you_dont_understand/pseuds/No_stop_you_dont_understand
Summary: On Thursday morning the stegosaurus skeleton arrives in a shipment from Magnolia City Museum to Protector City Museum and by Thursday afternoon it's been unpacked and assembled.Well, mostly assembled, anyway.





	The Stegosaurus Skull

**Author's Note:**

> Idk anything about how museums operate, so don't come for me. I also wrote this in one sitting so I'm sorry for any errors, I'll fix em if y'all catch em.

On Thursday morning the stegosaurus skeleton arrives in a shipment from Magnolia City Museum to Protector City Museum and by Thursday afternoon it's been unpacked and assembled.  
Well, mostly assembled, anyway.  
"Director Lee! Director Lee!" A disheveled woman waves her clipboard frantically at the balding man who has just entered the room. The pages on the clipboard flap with her movements and give her the look of a grounded pigeon.  
"Yes, Taylor, what is it? How is the stegosaurus coming along?" The man, presumably Director Lee, says.  
"Well Director Lee, um, there's a problem with the skull." Taylor tucks her clipboard close to her body in a fidgety movement like she's realized that her little pigeon wings will take her nowhere.  
"What's wrong with it? If it's cracked you should know that we have the bone putty in the maintenance closet."  
"It's missing, sir."  
Starting from the top of his bald head, the color drains from Director Lee's face.  
"The skull for the stegosaurus exhibit that opens tomorrow? That skull? That's the skull that's missing?!!" Some color returns to his face in big red angry blotches as he yells at Taylor.  
Taylor holds her clipboard up in front of her face to shield her from his rage.  
"That's the one, sir." To her credit, she's only shaking a little.  
Director Lee looks around the room with wild eyes, possibly looking for the missing skull or something to punch. He crumples to the ground and covers his face with one hand, taking out his phone with the other.   
"I want this whole building searched. Send me a list of everyone who's had access to the shipment room and do whatever it is you do to postpone an exhibit." He dials the number for the museum in the next city with a shaky hand.  
Taylor looks at Director Lee, eyes wide, and starts writing on her clipboard.  
"As far as I know, sir, only our assembly team has had access to the dinosaur. I can check the security tapes though if I have your permission…" She pauses and looks down at her boss, who has begun rocking back and forth on the ground while he waits for the other museum to pick up.  
"I don't care Taylor, just find me that skull. Yes hello, this is Director Lee of the Protector City Museum. May I speak to Director Hearth?"  
"Of course, just one moment please while I transfer you over to her office." The receptionist says brightly.  
"Hello, this is Director Emily Hearth of the Magnolia City Museum. To whom am I speaking?"  
"Director Joseph Lee of the Protector City Museum. Look, Hearth, this is a matter of utmost importance. The stegosaurus skull is missing. Can you do an investigation over there? We're scouring our whole museum for the damn thing but I'm worried it didn't even make it out of Magnolia."  
"Director Lee I will do what I can, but isn't your exhibit scheduled for tomorrow? We won't be able to get the skull to you in time even if we do find it."  
"I know, I've postponed it indefinitely until the skull is found."  
"Alright, Director Lee. I'll let you know if it turns up. Our investigation should be complete in a few days if we begin now, so I'll give you a call then."  
"Thank you, Hearth. Let's hope it turns up."  
"For your sake, I do."  
.*.*.*.  
Director Lee receives the call from Magnolia City Museum on Monday evening while watching his son play in the front yard of their home.  
"Hello, this is Director Emily Hearth of the Magnolia City Museum. Am I speaking with Director Joseph Lee of the Protector City Museum?"  
"Yes Hearth, this is Lee. Please tell me you have news about the stegosaurus skull." Joseph Lee rolls his son Henry's ball back to him as he speaks.  
"Director Lee, I'm sorry, but we couldn't find the skull here. It's either been lost in transit or is somewhere in Protector."  
Joseph Lee is silent for a moment. Until he isn't.  
"So?! No head?!" He throws his phone to the ground and jumps onto his son's skateboard that was propped up on the curb, breaking it.  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> "So, no head?!" *Breaks skateboard*  
> Inspired by the vine and also thanks to Wade AKA Lordminion777 for making this joke so often while playing The Forest with Mark (Markiplier) and Bob (whose pseudonym I can't spell). Tchus!


End file.
